Tales of Symphonia: The Animation
thumb|300px|Die limierte Box Tales of Symphonia: The Animation ist die animierte Serie zu Tales of Symphonia. Produziert und veröffentlicht wurde die Serie bereits im Jahr 2007 vom Studio Ufotable. In Deutschland erschien sie auf deutsch synchronisiert am 18. April 2016 bei KSM Studios. Technische Daten Tales of Symphonia: The Animation hat eine Gesamtlaufzeit von etwa 430 Minuten. Jede Episode hat eine durchschnittliche Laufzeit von vierzig bis fünfzig Minuten. Sie erschien sowohl auf DVD als auch auf BluRay mit deutscher Synchronisation oder mit original japanischer Synchronisation und deutschen Untertiteln. Die Limited Edition weist einen bedruckten Hardcover-Schuber auf. Darin befinden sich in einer Hülle die BluRay-CDs und das dazugehörige Booklet, in dem die Charaktere erläutert werden und einige Bilder abgedruckt sind. Zusätzlich gibt es drei Postkarten. Auf den BluRay-CDs sind neben den Episoden auch die Opening- und Endinglieder, die Trailer und eine Bildergalerie zu finden. Synchronisation Handlung Zusammenfassung Sylvarant droht zu sterben und die junge Auserwählte Colette Brunel tritt ihre Reise der Welterneuerung an, um ihre Heimat zu retten und das Mana in die Welt zurückzuholen. Gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden begibt sie sich zum Turm des Heils. Die Helden erfahren von Sylvarants Zwillingswelt, Tethe'alla, und erkennen, dass die beiden Welten um das wenige Mana konkurrieren. Sie reisen sie nach Tethe'alla und suchen einen Ausweg, das vermeintlich göttliche System zu ändern. Sylvarant Arc Episode 1 Die junge Auserwählte erhält von dem Engel Remiel das Orakel und wird in Begleitung ihrer Lehrerin Raine Sage und des Söldners Kratos Aurion auf die Reise der Welterneuerung geschickt. Zugleich werden Lloyd Irving und Genis Sage in ihrer Heimat Iselia mit dem Halbelfen Forcystus konfrontiert, der hinter Lloyds Exsphere hinterher ist. Hiernach begeben sich Lloyd und Genis auf den Weg, Colette, Raine und Kratos zu verfolgen, um sie einzuholen. Episode 2 In der Wüste von Triet kampieren Colette, Raine und Kratos. Hierbei werden sie von Lloyd und Genis eingeholt, sodass die beiden sich ihnen anschließen. Sie besuchen nach die Ruinen von Triet, wo sie das Siegel des Feuers brechen. Colette bricht zusammen und soll sich in Triet erholen, wo Lloyd und Kratos gemeinsam trainieren. Nachts hält Genis vor dem Gasthaus Wache, bemerkt jedoch nicht die Assassine, Sheena Fujibayashi, die in Colettes Zimmer eindringen kann, sie dennoch nicht tötet. Im Balacruf-Mausoleum brechen die Helden das Siegel des Windes, werden jedoch von Magnius und den Desians belagert. Sie können entkommen, indem Sheena sie durch einen unterirdischen Wasserweg führt. Dort pausieren sie und ein Kampf entbrennt, den Sheena gegen Kratos verliert. Colette lässt sie jedoch unversehrt ziehen. Episode 3 Lloyd erfährt in einer Nacht, in der er Colette Kaffee bringt, dass sie ihren Tastsinn verloren hat, da sie nicht auf die enorme Hitze des Kaffees reagiert. Er verspricht Colette, es den anderen nicht zu verraten. Sheena bekämpft die Desians, die in Luin einfallen, wird jedoch von deren Übermacht überwältigt und bricht zusammen. Die Helden kommen rechtzeitig an, um Sheena zu helfen, und Raine heilt sie auf Flehen Colettes hin. Sheena schließt sich den Helden an, um die Menschen aus der Asgard-Farm zu befreien. Dort erfährt Lloyd, der allein in den Raum von Kvar gerät, wie Exspheres aus menschlichen Körpern gezüchtet werden. Kvar droht, ihn zu töten, doch während Sheena Lloyd in letzter Sekunde rettet, tötet Kratos Kvar. Danach entscheidet Lloyd sich, seinen Exsphere nicht mehr zu tragen. Dementsprechend angestrengend verläuft der Kampf am Wassersiegel. Colette, die ihre Stimme verlor, und Kratos können Lloyd dazu bringen, seinen Exsphere wieder anzulegen, damit er stark genug ist, Colette zu beschützen. Episode 4 Raine erhält von den Geistlichen in Hima genug Edelsteine, um den Drachenbesitzer zu bezahlen, damit sie Drachen erhalten, um zum Turm des Heils zu gelangen. Jedoch brechen Kratos und Colette alleine auf. Raine, die Lloyd und Genis zu Fuß zum Turm des Heils begleitet, gesteht den beiden vom Tod der Auserwählten, der eintreten wird, damit das Mana nach Sylvarant zurückkehrt. Sie treffen hierbei auf einen Mann, der sich Yuan Ka-Fai herausstellt, der Anführer der Abtrünnigen. Mithilfe von Drachen gelangen sie zum Turm des Heils, wo Kratos sie jedoch aufhält. Yuan beschäftigt Kratos, während die Helden den Turm des Heils hinaufsteigen. Beim Turm des Heils nimmt Remiel Colette ihr Herz, doch ein Kampf zwischen Remiel und Lloyd, Genis und Raine entbrennt, der letztlich darin endet, dass Colette und Lloyd von den Wurzeln des Kharlan-Baums begraben werden. Remiel wurde später von Yuan getötet. Schließlich befinden die Helden sich in der Basis der Abtrünnigen, wo sie mit Yuan konfrontiert werden. Mithilfe von Sheena, die in die Basis eingedrungen ist, entkommen die Helden. Sheena erzählt ihnen von Tethe'alla, von wo sie stammt, und zeigt den anderen die Rheairds, mit denen sie nach Tethe'alla gelangen können. In Tethe'alla werden Zelos Wilder, Presea Combatir und Regal Bryant unabhängig voneinander Zeugen davon, wie die Rheairds ankommen. Kratos sucht parallel dazu Yggdrasill auf. Tethe'alla Arc Episode 5 Zelos muss sich Häftlingen entgegenstellen, die ihn auf Befehl des Patriarchen hin töten sollen. Nachdem er sich dem Großteil der Häftlinge entledigt hat, wird er von Regal angegriffen. Als der Kampf kurz zur Ruhe kommt, glaubt Zelos, ihn zu erkennen, woraufhin er flieht. Die Helden kommen in Meltokio an, wo sie mit den Rheairds eine Bruchlandung hinlegen. Da sie von den Soldaten des Patriarchen bedroht werden, aktiviert sich Colettes Selbsterhaltungsmechanismus, den sie als vollständiger Engel entwickelt hat. Es gelingt Lloyd, sie zu beruhigen, und schließlich löst Zelos die Situation auf und lädt die Helden zunächst zum König ein, und schließlich in seine eigene Villa. Er soll sie nun auf Befehl des Königs hin überwachen. Die Helden suchen Altessa auf, einen Zwerg, der ihnen von den Engeln erzählt und auch etwas zu Colettes Cruxis-Kristall erklärt. Das Gespräch wird von Presea unterbrochen, die heimkehrt. Die Helden erkennen, dass Altessa keine Schutzfassung zur Rettung von Colette oder Presea mehr schmieden kann, da er sich angesichts von dem Experiment, das er bei Presea vollzogen hat, selbst die Hand zertrümmert hatte. Lloyd kann Altessa überzeugen, ihm beim Schmieden zu helfen, denn als Ziehsohn eines Zwergs kann er dazu imstande sein, eine Schutzfassung zu schmieden. Um die Schutzfassung schmieden zu können, benötigen sie Hemm-Erz, das Lloyd, Raine, Sheena, Genis, Colette und Altessa holen, während Zelos und Presea zurückbleiben. In der Toize-Mine werden die Helden von Yggdrasill und Kratos aufgesucht. Nebenbei befindet Zelos sich in einem Gespräch mit Pronyma. Episode 6 Regal kampiert in den Ruinen einer Burg und entsinnt sich des Mordes, den er vor acht Jahren begangen hatte. Presea sitzt regungslos in ihrem Zimmer in Altessas Haus und wird dabei von Zelos beobachtet. Er verlässt das Haus daraufhin, wo er Regal begegnet, und erzählt ihm, dass er sich an ihn erinnert, der ein reiches Leben geführt hatte, bis er wegen Mordes angeklagt wurde. Ein Kampf zwischen Zelos und Regal entbrennt. Unterdessen stellen sich die anderen Yggdrasill und Kratos in der Toize-Mine. Ehe der Kampf zwischen ihnen ausbrechen kann, unterbricht Yggdrasill ihn mit einem Zeitstopp, und nimmt Colette an sich, die das Gefäß für die Göttin Martel sein soll. Der Kampf zwischen Zelos und Regal entwickelt sich zu Regals Sieg, doch nachdem Zelos schwer verletzt am Boden liegt und Presea daraufhin hinauskommt, die er beim Namen nennt, ist Regal abgelenkt und wird von einem Zauber Zelos' attackiert, sodass er bewusstlos zusammenbricht. In der Toize-Mine verzweifelt Lloyd, nachdem Colette entführt worden ist, und muss von Sheena ermutigt werden. Sie erklärt ihm, dass er ihr ihre Arbeit überlassen soll, Colette zu finden, und dass er selbst das tun muss, was er machen kann: Schutzfassungen schmieden. In einem Rückblick spricht Regal mit seinem Diener George, der ihm von der Beziehung mit Alicia Combatir abrät, die eine einfache Bedienstete ist. Regal erklärt ihm, dass er bald mit Alicia nach Ozette reisen wird, um ihre Schwester kennenzulernen, und George erkennt, dass er die Liebe zu Alicia wirklich ernst meint. Er entschuldigt sich daraufhin und Regal erfährt, dass George Alicia an Rodyle verkauft hatte. Er hatte Alicia erklärt, dass dies zum Wohl von Regal geschehen würde, womit Alicia einverstanden war. Regal erwacht aus dieser Rückblende und findet sich an den Baum vor Altessas Haus gefesselt vor. Lloyd arbeitet in Altessas Haus an der Schutzfassung, verzweifelt jedoch daran, da sie ihm nicht gelingen will. Er versucht es immer wieder. Genis und Raine sprechen unterdessen über Regal und fragen sich, ob er etwas mit Presea zu tun hat. Raine ist hierbei sichtlich bedrückt, wird jedoch, ehe sie Genis aufklären kann, von Zelos unterbrochen, der nach seinem Essen verlangt. Nachdem es Lloyd gelungen ist, die Schutzfassung zu schmieden, legt er sie Presea an, die daraufhin zu ihrem normalen Selbst zurückfindet. Sie erzählt den anderen, dass sie den Exsphere angenommen hatte, nachdem ihr Vater gestorben war, weil Rodyle ihr im Gegenzug Geld für seine Beerdigung gezahlt hatte. Als Regal von Preseas Rückkehr zu ihrem Selbst hört, befreit er sich unterdessen selbst aus seiner Gefangenschaft und sucht die anderen im Haus auf, wo er Presea von Alicias Tod berichtet, an dem er Schuld war. Presea verlangt daraufhin einen Kampf gegen Regal, um sich zu rächen, denn durch ihn hat sie nichts mehr auf der Welt. Sie bittet Regal, sich zu wehren, weil sie ihn sonst nicht töten kann, doch während sie ihn angreift, lässt er ihre Attacken tatenlos über sich ergehen. Unterdessen findet eine Rückblende statt, wie Alicia Regal von Presea erzählt und Regal ihr daraufhin sagt, dass sie sie gemeinsam besuchen gehen werden. Zuletzt droht Presea, ihn zu töten, wird aber von dem Geist von Alicia aufgehalten, der aus dem Exsphere kommt, den Regal bei sich hat. Alicia erzählt Presea davon, wie sie Regal einst gebeten hatte, sie zu töten, nachdem sie sich in ein Monster verwandelt hatte, und möchte, dass Presea Regal verzeiht. Obwohl Presea sagt, dass sie dies noch nicht tun kann, akzeptiert sie Regal daraufhin, der ihr und den anderen im Kampf gegen Cruxis beistehen darf. Ein Sprung zum Patriarchen findet statt, den Zelos bedroht, weil er erfahren hat, dass Regal und die anderen Häftlinge auf ihn angesetzt sind, damit der Patriarch den Auserwählten loswerden kann. Regal deckt auf, dass die Presea, die der Patriarch ihm vorgesetzt hatte, um ihn zu erpressen, nicht die wahre Presea war, und Zelos erpresst daraufhin seinerseits den Patriarchen, den er damit in der Hand hat. Sheena hat sich entschieden, nach Mizuho zurückzukehren, um dort Hilfe für ihre Suche nach Colette zu erhalten. Ehe sie das Dorf betreten kann, wird sie von Yuan und Botta aufgesucht, die ihre Hilfe wollen. Episode 7 Sheena betet in Mizuho für die Toten und wird dabei von einer Familie bemerkt. Unterdessen sprechen die anderen mit Yuan und Botta und Aufsicht von Tiga. Die Helden haben Bedenken, sich mit Yuan und Botta zusammenzutun, doch Yuan erklärt ihnen, dass sie dasselbe Ziel haben: Sie wollen nicht, dass Colette zum Gefäß für Martel wird, und benötigen ihre Hilfe, um an Colette zu gelangen, die im Drachennest gefangen gehalten wird. Hierbei erfahren die Helden, dass Sheena eine Beschwörerin ist, doch Tiga erklärt ihnen, dass es Sheena bereits einmal misslang, einen Pakt mit Volt zu schließen, und dabei viele Krieger Mizuhos verstorben sind. Sheena leidet seither unter Ängsten. Sheena beobachtet die Familie bei einem Gebet und bekommt mit, wie das kleine Mädchen seine Mutter fragt, wer sie sei. Die Mutter antwortet, dass Sheena diejenige ist, die ihren Bruder getötet hat. Sheena zieht sich auf das Dach ihres Hauses zurück, wo sie gemeinsam mit Corrine und ihrer Trauer allein sein kann. Rodyle präsentiert Kratos im Drachennest Colette. Währenddessen erinnert Kratos sich an Lloyds Worte, wie er stärker werden möchte, um Colette zu beschützen. Lloyd trainiert gerade im Hof des Anwesens, wo er Corrine begegnet. Die beiden sprechen miteinander und Lloyd erklärt ihm, wie er von Tiga erzählt bekommen hat, wie Sheena und Corrine sich kennengelernt haben. Corrine bittet Lloyd Sheena zu vertrauen, denn er ist sich sicher, dass sie es schaffen wird, auch ihr der Pakt mit Volt einmal misslang. Lloyd verspricht ihm, ihr zu vertrauen. Im Tempel des Blitzes droht der Pakt abermals zu misslingen, aus demselben Grund wie damals: Sheena kann Volt nicht verstehen. Dieses Mal jedoch kann Raine für sie übersetzen, denn Volt spricht die alte Elfensprache, die sie versteht. Regal hat unterdessen bereits das Gefühl, dass Raine und Genis keine Elfen sind, wie die anderen glauben, sondern Halbelfen. Durch die Übersetzung Raines ist Sheena zwar dazu imstande, Volt zu verstehen, doch sein Angriff überrascht sie und die anderen, die davon schwer getroffen werden. Sheena eilt zu ihnen und bangt um ihr Leben, denn sie fürchtet, dass alles genauso ablaufen wird wie vorher. Corrine versucht sie zu beruhigen, denn die anderen sind nicht tot, aber Sheena verzweifelt und bekommt nicht mit, wie Volt daraufhin auch sie angreifen will. Corrine springt in den tödlichen Schlag und verstirbt daraufhin. In einer Vision, in der Sheena Corrine bittet, nicht fortzugehen, versprechen Sheena und Corrine sich einander, sich nie zu verlassen. Sheena ist nun vollkommen verzweifelt, wird schließlich aber von anderen ermutigt, denn Corrines Opfer soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Sie bezwingen Volt und schließen den Pakt mit ihm. Regal und Raine befinden sich im Hof vom Anwesen in Mizuho und beobachten Genis und Presea, während Genis Presea zeigt, wie man mit dem Kendama spielt. Regal offenbart Raine, dass er vermutet, dass sie Halbelfen sind, denn er kam an einen Ort namens Heimdall und erkennt, dass Raine und Genis nicht den Elfen ähneln, denen er begegnet ist. Regal erkennt, dass Halbelfen auch in Sylvarants Vorurteilen und Diskriminierung begegnen, und verspricht Raine, dass er sie nicht verraten wird. Die Helden suchen mithilfe der Abtrünnigen das Drachennest auf, das von einer ganzen Herde an Drachen beschützt wird. Während sie die Drachen bekämpfen, dringen Lloyd und Yuan in das Drachennest ein, wo sie Rodyle begegnen und von ihm fordern, dass er ihnen Colette zurückgeben soll. Rodyle wird jedoch von Kratos geschützt, sodass er fliehen kann. Yuan droht daraufhin, Lloyd zu töten, damit Kratos Origin freigibt, und offenbart Lloyd, dass Kratos sein leiblicher Vater ist. Episode 8 Die anderen Helden bezwingen gemeinsam den riesigen Mutterdrachen außerhalb des Drachennests und dringen daraufhin ebenfalls ins Drachennest ein. Zelos und Sheena trennen sich von den anderen. Lloyd verzweifelt unterdessen an der Tatsache, dass Kratos sein leiblicher Vater sein soll, weil er nicht verstehen kann, wie er ihn dann hatte verraten können, sodass Colette so sehr leidet. Bei einem Stoß bricht die Decke über ihnen zusammen und um Lloyd zu schützen, wirft Kratos sich auf ihn. Lloyd entsinnt sich daraufhin der vielen Gespräche, die er mit Kratos hatte, in denen Kratos ihn ermutigt und trainiert hatte, und ist im Begriff, sich ihm zuzuwenden, erfährt dann jedoch, dass nicht nur Kratos, sondern auch Yuan ein Engel ist. Er fragt, wer sie überhaupt sind, und stellt auch seine Identität in Frage. Er hört daraufhin Colettes Stimme, die ihm erklärt, dass er immer Lloyd sein wird, ganz gleich, wie seine Blutlinie aussieht. Schließlich erreichen auch Zelos und Sheena ihn, Kratos und Yuan, und Zelos erklärt ihm, dass er zutiefst von ihm enttäuscht wäre, wenn er nun aufhören würde an das zu glauben, was ihm wichtig ist, nur weil er von seinem leiblichen Vater erfahren hat. Kratos stimmt Zelos darin zu und hält in einem Kampf Yuan auf, sodass Lloyd, Sheena und Zelos fliehen können, um Colette zu suchen. Raine, Regal, Genis und Presea sind unterdessen in eine Falle von Rodyle geraten, als sie Colette gefunden haben. Mithilfe von Colettes Mana erzeugt Rodyle in einem Feld eine enorme Schwerkraft, sodass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen können, doch als Rodyle Colette als sünderhafte Auserwählte bezeichnet, wird Presea zornig, dass er sie für Dinge belangt, für die sie nichts kann. Sie kann sich aufrichten und das Schwerkraftfeld trotz noch stärkerer Gravitation verlassen. Ihr Schlag gilt daraufhin nicht Rodyle, sondern der Maschine hinter ihm, sodass sie das Schwerkraftfeld für die anderen deaktiviert. Lloyd, Sheena und Zelos erreichen nun denselben Raum und Lloyd befreit Colette aus ihrem Glasgefängnis, um ihr die Schutzfassung umzulegen, die er für sie geschmiedet hat. Zunächst scheint die Schutzfassung keine Wirkung zu haben, doch als Lloyd und Colette in eine weitere Falle geraten, die Rodyle kurz vor seinem Tod durch einen Angriff von Zelos aktiviert, erwacht Colettes Bewusstsein wieder. Die Helden flüchten daraufhin, während Yuan und Kratos weiterkämpfen. In Vinheim ist Pronyma in einem Gespräch mit Yggdrasill, in dem sie sich wundert, dass Yggdrasill die Helden in der Toize-Mine nicht getötet hatte, da sie ansonsten nicht in dieser Situation wären. Als Yggdrasill darauf nicht reagiert, bittet sie um Verzeihung und entfernt sich. Die Helden veranstalten eine Feier zu Ehren von Colettes Rückkehr. Am selben Abend finden Genis und Raine in den Straßen der Stadt schwer verletzt den jungen Mithos und nehmen ihn in ihre Obhut. United World Arc Episode 9 Martel, Kratos, Yuan und Mithos ruhen auf einer weiten Ebene. Mithos schläft in Martels Schoß, während Martel die anderen bittet, auf Mithos achtzugeben, sollte sie irgendwann nicht mehr da sein. Mithos erwacht daraufhin und verspricht Martel ein Geschenk: Eine Welt, in der Elfen, Menschen und alles dazwischen frei nach eigenem Willen leben können. Sheena, Raine, Zelos und Regal überqueren die Brücke zwischen den Welten durch das Tor der Welten und haben damit einen Weg gefunden, die Welten zu erkunden, ohne den gefährlichen Dimensionsspalt überspringen zu müssen. Raine erinnert sich, dass sie hier vor zwölf Jahren mit Genis ausgesetzt worden war, und bricht daraufhin zusammen. Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Presea und Mithos sind unterdessen in Altessas Haus, wo sie ein von Mithos zubereitetes Mahl genießen. Sie werden unterbrochen, als die anderen heimkehren und Raine ärztliche Hilfe benötigt. Regal erkennt, dass sie das "Ozette-Fieber" hat, und kümmert sich um sie, während Genis und Mithos alleine losziehen, um die "Fandalia-Blume" zu finden, die Raines Genesung beschleunigen kann. Mithos und Genis sprechen daraufhin über Menschen und Halbelfen und Mithos fragt Genis, ob er im Falle eines Falles, wenn er sich zwischen ihm und Lloyd entscheiden müsste, ihn wählen würde, was Genis nicht direkt beantworten kann. Während die anderen nach Genis und Mithos suchen, erzählt Raine, die weiterhin bettlägerig ist, Regal davon, wie sie von ihrer Mutter mit Genis am Tor der Welten ausgesetzt worden ist. Regal ist sich sicher, dass dies geschehen sollte, weil ihre Mutter gehofft hatte, dass Halbelfen in Sylvarant ein besseres Leben erwartet, doch Raine berichtet ihm, wie sie auch in Sylvarant mit der Diskriminierung leben musste, bis sie nach Iselia kamen, wo sie sich als Elfen ausgaben, und dennoch war Raine sich stets sicher, dass ihre Heimat nur temporär wäre. Sie erklärt Regal, dass sie Vertrauen in die anderen setzen will, aber dann befürchtet sie, wieder betrogen zu werden. Auf der Suche nach Mithos und Genis erklärt Zelos Lloyd, dass er Bedenken hat, was Mithos angeht, und macht ihn damit unbemerkt darauf aufmerksam, dass Mithos ein Feind sein könnte, was Zelos weiß. Lloyd erklärt ihm, dass er lieber vertrauen möchte und dann betrogen werden kann als dass er gar nicht dazu imstande ist zu vertrauen. In einem Traum von Mithos heilt dieser gerade Martel, die durch eine schwere Wunde zu sterben droht. Sie beschützte den Keim das Kharlan-Baums und wurde dabei von einem Menschen hinterrücks angegriffen. Sie verabschiedet sich von Mithos und wünscht sich eine Welt ohne Vorurteile und Diskriminierung. Daraufhin verstirbt sie in Mithos' Obhut. Mithos verlässt nachts Altessas Haus und verliert sich in seinen Gedanken. Pronyma erscheint ihm, um zu erfahren, ob Genis und Raine Cruxis beitreten würden, und als sie merkt, dass er wieder einen Albtraum hatte, möchte sie ihn trösten, wobei sie ihn bei seinem Vornamen nennt, was er jedoch nur seinen alten Freunden erlaubt. Mithos tötet Pronyma daraufhin, was ein Teil der Helden bemerkt, woraufhin Mithos sich als Yggdrasill offenbart. Yggdrasill droht, Genis und Raine als Halbelfen zu offenbaren, was Regal durch einen Angriff auf ihn verhindern will, dabei jedoch unterliegt. Raine gesteht den anderen schließlich, dass sie und Genis Halbelfen sind, erfährt anstelle der erwarteten Abweisung jedoch Freundlichkeit von Lloyd und Colette. Daraufhin sind die Helden entschlossen, Yggdrasill zu bezwingen, doch zu einem Kampf kommt es nicht, denn während sie miteinander beschäftigt waren, hatte Zelos sich Colette angenommen und nimmt sie zur Geisel. Er begibt sich zu Yggdrasill und verschwindet mit ihm gemeinsam nach Welgaia. Kratos und Yuan, die unterdessen dazugekommen waren und dafür gesorgt hatten, dass Yggdrasill während eines Zeitstopps die anderen nicht tötete, erklären den Helden, dass Yggdrasill Colette nach Derris-Kharlan gebracht hat und sie den Turm des Heils besteigen müssen, um dorthin zu gelangen. Unterdessen will Kratos in Yuans Anwesenheit das Siegel von Origin brechen, damit Mithos die Macht über das Ewige Schwert verliert. Episode 10 In einer Vergangenheitssequenz regt sich Yuan darüber auf, dass sie für Menschen Fandalia-Blumen suchen gehen. Martel sieht dies als selbstverständlich an, weil das Ozette-Fieber grassiert, und Mithos erklärt ihm, dass sie nicht einmal mit ansehen können, wie jemand vor ihren Augen leidet. Kratos befreit Yuan daraufhin aus seiner Bredouille. Während Kratos und Yuan sich zu Origins Siegel begeben, suchen die Helden den Turm des Heils auf, der von Engeln bewacht wird. Unterdessen erklärt Yggdrasill Colette, die bald das Gefäß für Martel werden soll, dass er Tethe'alla und Sylvarant erschaffen hat, nachdem der Große Baum im Kharlan-Krieg starb und er das Mana rationieren musste, damit die Welten nicht untergehen würden. Im Kampf gegen die Engel schicken die anderen Lloyd und Genis voraus, um Colette zu retten. Obwohl Lloyd dies nicht möchte, überwindet Genis sich dazu, den Turm des Heils anzusteuern, da er zuvor von den anderen angewiesen wurde, dies zu tun, denn Lloyd würde sie niemals zurücklassen. Im Kampf gegen die Engel wird Sheena von einer Reihe schwerer Angriffe der Engel eingedeckt, denen sie nicht mehr standhalten kann. Als sie zu sterben droht, erscheint Verius, der aus ihrer Liebe zu Corrine erschaffen wurde, und beschützt sie und unterstützt sie im kommenden Kampf. Unterdessen erscheint Regal und Presea abermals das Abbild Alicias, deren Kraft sie aus einer scheinbar aussichtslosen Situation befreit. Regal erklärt Presea daraufhin, dass Alicia immer für sie da sein wird, um sie beschützen, und Presea meint, dass sie auch ihn beschützen wird. Während Yggdrasill Martels Seele in Colettes Körper übergehen lässt, wird er von Zelos attackiert, der Colette wieder befreien will. Zunächst scheint Zelos zu siegen, doch als er unaufmerksam wird, als er Colette aus der Maschine befreien will, attackiert Yggdrasill ihn. Nachdem der Kampf zunächst vorüber erscheint und Lloyd und Genis eintreffen, ist der Seelentransfer vorüber, und Martel versucht, Mithos wieder Verstand einzubläuen. Mithos versteht sie jedoch auch hier wieder falsch und glaubt, dass sie ihn abweist, woraufhin er vollkommen den Verstand verliert. Hierbei bricht das Siegel von Origin, was Kratos dank Yuans Hilfe überlebt. Sheena, Raine, Regal und Presea kommen nun ebenfalls wieder an. Martel verlässt Colettes Körper freiwillig und bittet sie, Mithos aufzuhalten, doch Mithos ist sich sicher, dass seine Schwester so etwas nie sagen würde. Als Genis versucht, mit Mithos zu sprechen, erklärt dieser ihm, dass auch er ihn betrogen hat, und dennoch versuchen die anderen, Mithos zu überzeugen, seine Taten zu stoppen. Ein Kampf zwischen Mithos und den Helden entbrennt. Episode 11 Der Kampf zwischen Mithos und Helden endet in Mithos' Tod, der eintritt, nachdem Lloyd ihn in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit erstach. Lloyd glaubt jedoch, dass Mithos sich absichtlich hatte töten lassen, und Mithos' Seele spricht zu ihnen, dass er es das Spiel von Gut und Böse endgültig leid ist. Lloyd zerstört daraufhin seinen Exsphere. Origin erscheint den Helden und überreicht ihnen das Ewige Schwert, mit dem sie Tethe'alla und Sylvarant wieder zu einer Welt vereinen und einen neuen Setzling des Mana-Baums pflanzen können, den Lloyd im Namen aller auf Bitten des neugeborenen Baumgeistes Martel tauft. Martel bittet die Helden, den Baum zu umsorgen und sich um ihn zu kümmern, sodass er groß werden und die Welt mit Mana versorgen kann. Lloyd verlangt ein Duell mit Kratos, um die Dinge zwischen ihm und sich zu klären. Er gewinnt das Duell und hätte Kratos mit einer speziellen Technik seines Vaters Dirk bewusstlos schlagen können, sodass er sich als Sieger deklariert. Er bezwang Kratos, den Engel, und verzeiht Kratos, dem Helden des Kharlan-Kriegs. Später verabschiedet Lloyd sich von Kratos, der mit Derris-Kharlan die Erde verlässt, weil die Anwesenheit von Cruxis nur Schlechtes bedeuten würde. Lloyd entsinnt sich hierbei seiner Vergangenheit, in der Kratos sich liebevoll um ihn gekümmert hatte, und verabschiedet sich mit einer Umarmung. In Altamira im Azurgarten entfernt Presea die Fesseln von Regal und spricht daraufhin am Grab von Alicia mit ihr. Sie erklärt ihr, dass sie ihr wahres Selbst zurück erhalten hat, und ist erstaunt, dass sie jetzt achtundzwanzig Jahre alt geworden ist. Sie fragt Regal, was er nun tun möchte, und er erklärt, dass er die Ressourcen seines Unternehmens nutzen möchte, um die neue Welt aufzubauen. Presea möchte ihm dabei helfen, was er dankbar annimmt. In Mizuho verabschiedet Sheena sich von Verius, der ihr erklärt, dass er nicht bei ihr bleiben kann. Als Elementargeist des Herzens bleibt er jedoch stets in ihrem Herzen, genau wie Corrine. Als er verschwindet, dankt Sheena Corrine abermals für seine Unterstützung. Zelos sucht seine kleine Schwester Seles Wilder in der Abtei auf, in der sie eingesperrt ist, seit sie fünf ist, weil vermeintlich sie den Mord an Zelos' Mutter begangen hatte. Seles empfängt Zelos voller Freude. Lloyd und Colette verabschieden sich von Raine und Genis, die Iselia verlassen wollen, um den Ruf von Halbelfen in der Welt zu verbessern. Die Geschwister wissen jedoch, dass sie jederzeit nach Iselia zurückkehren können. Lloyd spricht am Grab seiner Mutter zu ihr, während Dirk ihm zuhört, und Dirk glaubt, dass Lloyd mit Kratos hatte mitgehen wollen. Doch Lloyd dementiert das, denn er und Kratos müssen unterschiedliche Wege gehen, und außerdem hat er ja auch hier einen Vater. Später treffen Lloyd und Colette sich, um gemeinsam die neue Welt zu erkunden. Hierbei werden sie von Sheena und Zelos aufgesucht, die sie begleiten werden. Mithos erwacht auf Martels Schoß auf einer weitenen Ebene. Martel begrüßt ihn hier, denn sie hat auf ihn gewartet, und Mithos erscheint glücklich hierüber. en:Tales of Symphonia: The Animation Kategorie:Andere Medien Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia